With a computer system having a storage apparatus and a server device, real volumes composed of storage areas in storage devices are virtualized as virtual volumes and the virtualized virtual volumes are provided to a user terminal which is an access requestor. Under this circumstance, a user can operate desired applications by accessing the virtual volumes, using the user terminal.
A virtualization device (hereinafter sometimes referred to as the virtualization mechanism) for virtualizing real volumes to obtain virtual volumes is implemented in, for example, a server device having a hypervisor, a SAN (Storage Area Network) switch, or a storage apparatus.
Meanwhile, in some case when managing virtual volumes, the correspondence relationship between a plurality of real volumes and a plurality of virtual volumes is registered in a volume management table and a management server manages the correspondence relationship between each real volume and each virtual volume by using the volume management table.
There is a suggested management server designed in such a manner that when receiving failure notice at the time of the occurrence of a failure in a real volume or a virtual volume under the above-described circumstance, the management server refers to the volume management table based on the failure notice about the real volume or the failure notice about the virtual volume, identifies the virtual volume corresponding to the real volume, in which the failure occurred, associates the failure notice about the virtual volume with the failure notice about the real volume, and outputs information, which associates the failure notice about the virtual volume with the failure notice about the real volume, to a terminal of an administrator (see Patent Literature 1).
If a failure occurs in physical resources, such as storage devices, which constitute a virtual volume, a server device for managing virtual volumes masks the failure by using an alternate storage device or an alternate path and restores the failure on the background so that applications can continue to operate.